From Under the Rubble
by petey L
Summary: The aftermath of a mission gone bad leaves Cap and Hawkeye in a tight spot both literally and figuratively. The first couple chapters are mostly Cap and Haweye, the whole team comes in eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys thanks for checking this out. This fandom has all but devoured my life. I've been mostly just reading but my internship is finally over so I've got some time to write. Its only rated T for language so just skip over whatever bad words you don't like. Also anything in italics are thoughts. Also most of chapter 2 is written so expect a quick update. Maybe later tonight (I have no life). Anyway yeah all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Also to anyone who has read my other stuff, I'm super sorry I haven't updated them in forever. My muse has just kind of died on those stories. I've got a few more chapters for all the stories written I just need to polish them up. I hate it when I find an awesome story that was written in like 2006 and it isn't finished and hasn't updated since so I won't do that to you. Ok shutting up now.

All standard disclaimers apply here kiddies. I don't own anything. All recognizable characters and plot elements are property of Marvel and Disney. No profit was made from this. Thanks for reading =)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first sound he head was the soft patter of water slowly dripping onto what was left of the concrete floor. The next sense to come back was smell. The air was thick with dust, smoke, and a distinct coppery smell that could only be blood. He tried to take a deeper breath of the foul air but that just caused a coughing fit and brought along his sense of touch. Now he didn't have a problem with being able to feel things, he just wished it hadn't let pain tag along. And not just any pain; an all-encompassing ache that threatened to drown what little part of his brain that was still functioning. It swirled around his chest like a whirlpool plunging into a sinkhole somewhere beneath his ribs. His left arm and right ankle decided to join the party at some point. He wasn't even going to think about is head at this moment. Yeah definitely not going there. That would only bring about bad things and more pain. He could tolerate more pain than anybody had a right to but this was goddamn ridiculous. He needed to get off his ass and analyze the situation and get help if needed.

_Lets take it slow _he thought to himself._ Okay I can do this. Lets start with the basics. What do I know? My name is Agent Clint Barton of S.H.E.I.L.D. aka Hawkeye. I'm a member of The Avengers. Ok now where I am and what was I doing here? Fuck I got nothing. OK walk it through. I was on a mission with someone. Ok step in the right direction jackass. Who? Ummmm…. Natasha? Good guess but no. It was definitely a guy. She was somewhere near here though. Not important right now. Lets try and figure out where we are. OK um its cold, and wet, and it smells nasty. Useful but not helpful. Its dark. Ok its pitch black. Wait are my eyes still closed? Agh that might help if I open them._

And with that last thought Clint brought his last sense online. His eyes cracked open but shut almost immediately. The rays of dying sunlight filtering through what used to be the ceiling (or the rest of the building for that matter) was too much for his over taxed brain to handle. The light was barely there but it still sent daggers of white-hot pain shooting into his brain. After lying still and letting whatever was left of his brain acclimate to the light he decided to try again. His eyelids parted only a millimeter revealed a slit of the grey-blue irises behind them. He actually managed to open them half way and look around after a couple of minutes.

What he saw mostly likely made him wish he hadn't. He'd been trained to deal with just about any situation under the sun courtesy of SHIELD add all the weird stuff he'd seen with The Avengers and you would end up with someone who thought they could handle just about any situation. What he was stuck in was one of those situations that his training didn't cover. Ok, the being trapped in a destroyed building thing he could handle. The sitting still for hours on end and waiting for anything to happen he could handle. Hell holding his own till someone could bail his ass out or till he fought his way out he could handle.

What he couldn't handle was the slowly spreading blood puddle growing beneath an unmoving red-gloved hand trapped beneath a pile of rubble.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back already. I'm sure you're all thrilled. I want to say thanks for all the favorites and alerts and to my one awesome reviewer. MysticFantasy you're my new best friend. So this chapter is the lead up to the previous chapter. Also I couldn't come up with a suitably good evil scientist bad guy name so I'm open to suggestions if you have them. Hope you enjoy.

All Disclaimers from the first chapter still apply

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had just been a normal mission. Only Steve, Natasha, and Clint had even come for this one. Stark Tower's resident assassins probably could have handled it but Fury (or whoever is in charge of mission details) thought some heavy lifting might be needed so Steve got to tag along. It was supposed to simple. Find bad guy. Track bad guy. Kill bad guy and torch all the bad stuff he was working on. The hired thugs weren't a problem for Clint and Steve. They sure weren't expecting Captain America, or the rain of black arrows that seem to come from nowhere. Natasha took the exterior of the building. She covered all possible escape routes and handled the few guys who managed to make it past her teammates.

Everything was going swimmingly as Steve and Clint slowly edged their way towards the basement labs and presumably the bad guy, whose name Clint can't remember right now, so please check in a few hours thanks. Later he'll think back and recall how the mission was almost too easy, but right now he's too busy keeping and eye and ear out for any more enemies. They advance slowly through the shadows, but met minimal resistance after the initial onslaught.

The basement level was mostly just damp concrete and faded signs interspersed with flickering bare light bulbs. Basically, it was every bad stereotype rolled into one.

"God this is so cliché" Clint muttered to himself.

"I know it looks like something out of on of those stupid movies Tony keeps trying to make me watch," Steve replied with a faint smile gracing his lips.

They creep forward in a focused silence as the doorway into the lab comes into view. Steve brings up his shield into a ready position on the right side of the door, and Clint gets an arrow ready and draws his bow on the left. The nod their heads in unison and Cap counts to three with his fingers. The corroded wooden door splinters under the force of Steve's well-placed kick. Both men raise their signature weapon and cautiously charge into the room.

The bad guy, your generic mad scientist type (whose name Clint will remember eventually he tells himself) was crouched down behind a lab table. His old bearded face wore an expression somewhere between shock and lunacy. A wide grin graced his face and his eyes had a wild look about them. Both Avengers slowly approached him with their trademark weapons at the ready.

Steve slowly tried to coax the scientist out from behind the table. Te orders were kill on sight but of course Mr. Goody Two Shoes Steve Rogers would rather arrest him than kill him. Clint had no problem putting an arrow through his eye socket. The only thing he was having trouble with was deciding which eye to put the arrow though. He usually went with the left but he was thinking of switching it up and going with the right tonight.

The old man started cackling as he edged out from behind his lb table. That's when Clint saw it. His eyes widened as they saw the tiny metal contraption just barely peeking out from behind the stained lab coat sleeves. A remote trigger. He wasted no time in putting an arrow through the bad guy's heart.

Steve spun to face Clint and almost yelled, "What the hell Hawkeye?"

"No time to explain. We needed to be out of here yesterday," Clint replied while trying to shove Cap out the door. _I'd have better luck push Mount Everest_ he thought as his pushing intensified. "This place is gonna blow."

As the words left his mouth a faint beeping sound appeared out of nowhere. It slowly grew louder with less time between beeps. Steve's face went slack as they were running. Out of nowhere he stopped and pushed Clint forward with more force than Clint thought was necessary.

"What the fu-," the words tried to leave his mouth but instead a roaring sound filled his ears, and Clint got to watch as the ceiling rained down on both Steve and himself. A flash of fire swept over his over taxed senses then everything suddenly went black and still.


End file.
